The Dog
by Boo's House
Summary: House arrives home and stumbles across a dog. No angst, just House and an ugly dog.
1. Chapter 1

_**Wilson has his cat and so I thought that maybe House needed a friend as well. The story stands alone and a one-shot, but if there is interest, I'll add more chapters.**_

**The Dog**

Days were long and lonely with Cuddy gone. Every day seemed rainy, even if the sun shown. House missed her companionship more than anything else. Even bad companionship with Cuddy was better than the best with anyone else. He thought that she got him and maybe she had at one time, but then she got scared and doubted the possibility that they could work as a family. His reaction proved her point, he supposed. The past was the past and time marched on. During his short, but miserable incarceration, Cuddy had taken Rachel on a tour of Europe and they had yet to return. Cuddy's sabbatical was for a year so House didn't expect to hear from her any time soon. It was just as well, really. He hadn't seen her since he "made way for a bay window" in her dining room and wasn't anxious to see the anger, disappointment and hurt in her eyes whenever it was that he would see her next. He had paid for the repairs when he was once again in his right mind and from what he could see the new window and seat looked nice. House liked taking charge of Cuddy's redecorating, but Cuddy's reactions always tended to confuse him. She never did thank him for unearthing her college desk. He wondered what she would think of his latest idea. He wasn't good at all with "I'm sorry" and it didn't work anyway, but the repairs and the small, lovely addition, hopefully would go a little way towards making amends.

Suddenly, as House was thinking these thoughts, something tangled up in his legs, yipped and sent him sprawling against the steps that led to his apartment. Once House caught his breath and retrieved his cane he turned to discover the source of his headlong fall into the steps. It was ugly. It wasn't a rock but it should have been. Nothing living had done anything so bad in its infancy to deserve an appearance like that. Its coat was mottled red, and brown and black with some white and gold thrown in as an afterthought. It didn't help. On second glance, maybe some of the color was dirt. It's "smile" reminded House vaguely of a cartoon character that Rachel liked to see. It was a movie. What was the name? Stench? Snitch? Stitch! House supposed that this thing was a dog - a god-awful, bad smelling, filthy dog. There it sat smiling up at House as if it were smart. It wasn't. If it was, it would have known that House had no intention of paying any sort of attention to it at all, except to swing his cane at it, which he did with little effect. The dog leapt out of the way and continued to smile in House's direction. The dog looked strong and extremely dense. Not stupid, well that, but extremely well packed. Muscular. Without the ridiculous smile, it would have been threatening. With that intimidating thought, House decided to stand. His jugular was currently within reach of the creature, and House wasn't interested in tempting fate. As House reached his cane toward the ground, the dog grabbed the tip and tugged, pulling House to a stand. After the initial shock, House sat down to see if the dog would do it again. Most likely he was determining the threat, but House needed to see for himself. Again, as House tried to set the tip of his cane on the ground, the dog pulled House up. Although he had no intention of encouraging it to stay around, House said "Good dog" and hobbled his way up the steps. House turned to shoo the dog away, but found that he had already vanished.


	2. Chapter 2

The Dog 2

Waking up was House's least favorite time of the day. His pain meds had had time to wear off through the night and the pain always woke him at an 8 on the pain scale. No alarm was needed. Ever. After taking his pain meds and rubbing some of the pain away, House struggled his way out of the bed. He thought of the awful beast of the night before and wished that he had something like that now to help lever him out of the bed.

House saved a bite of egg and a piece of toast on a paper towel. He didn't know why he did it. He showered and dressed and grabbed up the leftover food as he left his home. The dog wasn't there, but the food remained on the porch where it fell. House didn't have time to pick it up; after all, he couldn't be any later than he usually was!

DogHouseDogHouseDogHouse

Lunch with Wilson came right on schedule. House ordered a Reuben and a plain hamburger patty. Wilson looked askance at House's food choices, but paid for them as usual. It was just easier that way. Besides, House would clam up if Wilson asked too many question. He wasn't interested letting that happen. House offered an explanation all on his own.

"I really need to go to the store. I've got a bun and everything else, but no hamburger."

"Why don't we just go out for dinner then?" Wilson thought that he could use a night out "… Or, we could order delivery."

House shook his head. "I fell over something and tripped up the steps to my apartment building last night. I'm stiff and sore and want to eat and go to bed."

"What did you trip over?"

"An obstacle, obviously," retorted House.

"Animal, vegetable, or mineral?"

"Yes."

House could really be hopeless.

DogHouseDogHouseDogHouse

House eased himself off his bike and shuffled to the steps that led to his apartment. His shins were barked from ankle to knee and the fabric of his jeans caught on the loose, dry skin of the wounds. Earlier in the day, his excuse to Wilson was just that, an excuse, but now it was the truth. All House could think about was getting stripped down to his boxers and applying Ointment with Pain Relief to his legs. Whining prevented House from repeating last night's catastrophe. The mangy beast had appeared from nowhere and was jumping up slightly to sniff at the pocket in his jeans with the hamburger in it.

"Mooch." House retrieved the meat from his pocket and tossed it to the dog. In one gulp the meat was gone. The dog still looked hungry. Dogs that size usually did. Yet, as House observed the dog, he realized that it wasn't overly large. To get to his pocket, the creature had to lift its front paws from the ground. It was strange to say about a dog, but the thing had presence. It also had a stench that made House want to gag. The doctor left the canine at the top of the steps.

Somehow, a bowl of water appeared at the top of the steps outside House's building. Of course, House really didn't care about that dog. A dog needs water to live.


	3. Chapter 3

The Dog 3

The weather was changing. Fall was turning into winter and the wind and the rain were not improving, Stench's, (yes, Stench), appearance or fragrance. House had long since decided that the animal was part English bulldog with maybe a little Rottweiler thrown in. No one seemed to own the dog and thanks to the scraps that House gave to him, he didn't seem to starve. Given the odor, dumpster diving may have contributed to his diet, as well.

Arriving home cold, wet and starving himself, House was feeling particularly sensitive to Stench's plight. The dog stood at the bottom of the steps trembling furiously. If a dog could look like it was about to cry, this one did. House started to say, "Go home," but the doctor suddenly realized that the dog probably thought it _was_ home. House had watched the classified ads for a missing ugly dog, but there had never been one. Stench was, for all intents and purposes, his and House knew that it was time to step up. House didn't want a pet so to the animal shelter they would go.

First the dog needed a bath but he didn't even know if the dog would come in. House had never invited him, and Stench had never asked. As he climbed the steps, House gestured and the dog followed. House entered the apartment, but the dog sat in the threshold.

"I'm not sending out engraved invitations and this is my one and only offer." The dog seemed to indicate his understanding of the statement by slowly walking in and sitting just inside the door.

House went directly to the bathroom and the dog followed. House turned on the faucets of the tub and ran the water as hot as he thought the dog could stand. With a nod, House motioned for the animal to get into the tub. Stench performed an eye roll worthy of House then grinned at him.

"This bath is for you not for me. Get in." Stench sat. House tried to drag the dog over the side of the tub, but with a dog as densely packed as this one, without its consent, it was immoveable. House finally found a step stool hidden in a closet and the dog, hopped onto the stool and into the tub. House snorted as the dog settled into the hot water and smirked at him. Dogs weren't supposed to be able to smirk, but no one had informed Stench.

House poured shampoo into his hand and began to lather the dog. Liking the attention and the massage, Stench leaned into House's touch. House felt himself relax, too. Brown suds frothed over House's hands and between his fingers. Thirsty, the dog dipped his head down to get a drink at the same time House moved to scrub his scalp, (the dog's scalp, that is), Effectively pushing the dog's muzzle into the water. Stench sneezed then shook his body from head to tail sending water and suds all over House and the bathroom. House let fly with an impressive string of curses as he toweled himself off. House drained the tub, rinsed the dog using the showerhead and sudsed him again, this time without refilling the tub. It took three scrubbings for the water to run clear off of Stench. As he toweled off the dog, House realized that Stench smelled better but his appearance hadn't improved. "You can't always get what you want," thought House.

The extended bath time and subsequent dinner made a trip to the animal shelter impossible for that night. Given that the dog was still damp and it was still rainy and cold, House let the dog out to relieve itself but then invited it in for the night. The dog looked grateful. "Don't get comfortable" House said in response. House led the dog back to his bedroom and pointed to the floor beside the bed. "Lie here and don't move." The dog complied and House proceeded to prepare himself for bed.

Re-entering the bathroom, House was astounded to see the mess that he had left behind. Suds were on the ceiling and the walls - then House remembered the sniff, the sneeze, and the subsequent shaking of the dog's body from head to tail. House grabbed the step stool and the closest towel and wiped up from the ceiling to the floor. He got out a new towel and bathmat before he got in the tub and finally cleaned himself up.

The dog lay sprawled on its back in a most obscene display of contented oblivion. So deep was Stench's level of relaxation that his snoring was the only evidence that he was still alive. House didn't know when he had ever been that content. He crawled into bed feeling slightly envious of the dog, but he wasn't sure why. At least he didn't have to sleep on the floor.

Sometime in the night, the mattress dipped as House felt the dog jump onto the bed. He needed to scold the dog for that. Soothing pressure and warmth pressed against his sore leg. He _would_ deal with the dog…later.


	4. Chapter 4

**I want to thank everyone so much for the positive reviews! I really appreciat them! It may be a wek or so before I post again. I need to write a chapter for Like Father, Like Son before I start seeing torches and pitchforks!**

**The Dog 4**

The day after Spit (it didn't stink anymore, but it did drool) had his bath, it was as cold and rainy as the previous day. After the work House had put into cleaning the dog, there was no way that he would give that dog the chance to get filthy again. House remembered a yoga mat that Cuddy had left behind and he placed it in the bathroom for the dog to sleep on while he was gone. He added two bowls, one of water and the other of Lucky Charms cereal before he closed the dog in. "That ought to keep you out of trouble today. Don't go on the floor and I'll be back as soon as I can. We'll go to the pound then"

Except House worked late, then the pound was closed. The Lucky Charms ran out and so he bought a bag of dog food. House decided not to waste the dog food, so the dog could stay until the food ran out. He certainly wasn't going to be eating it! Sponge (the animal ate so much) settled in. He made good company, he was obedient and he knew exactly the right amount of pressure to put on House's aching leg as he leaned against it. He didn't talk back or give bad advice. The dog was the "Anti-Wilson"

HHHHHHHHHHHHH

For weeks House had been acting strangely. He was taking extra food at lunch and he had stopped going out with Wilson in the evenings. He hadn't had Wilson over to watch TV and drink beer in ages, either. Something with House was definitely amiss. Wilson thought he had it figured out but he felt compelled to test his theory.

House really liked steak, _really_ liked steak. He would turn down a lot of offers, but for a steak dinner with all the trimmings he would endure almost any sort of torture. Wilson decided to use this as the bait.

"I'm grilling steak tonight" tempted Wilson one day at lunch. "I figure that this is the last chance to use the grill before winter really sets in. We've been lucky to have this Indian summer so late in the year." The unusual warmth this late in the season was as good an excuse as any to cook out, reasoned Wilson.

House thought about it longer than Wilson figured he would before he replied. "Yeah, sure, I'll bring the Killian's, so I'm going to be a little late since I need to pick it up." House harassed Wilson about his diabetic cat on a daily basis. There was no way House would admit that he had a freeloader in the form of a dog that needed letting out for a walk.

Wilson was getting impatient by the time House arrived. He was thirty minutes late and he had forgotten the beer.

"So I forgot the beer. Just let it go, Wilson." deflected House. "Where's the eats?"

As Wilson grilled the meat, House criticized his choice of cut, Wilson's style of grilling, and his tucked in polo shirt. In other words, House seemed to be just fine. Everything was as it had always been.

After dinner, House and Wilson leaned back in their chairs, patted their bellies and sighed. House burped loudly and Wilson rolled his eyes. They spent a few minutes more finishing their drinks, since Wilson had already purchased the Killian's assuming that House would forget it.

As they were putting away the leftovers, House noticed the extra steak lying on the platter.

"Are you planning anything for that?" House queried.

"Tomorrow lunch," Wilson responded as he licked his lips in anticipation of the meal.

"It wasn't all that good. Wrap it up and I'll take it off your hands."

Wilson did as instructed, believing that, indeed, everything was as bad as he expected. House taking Wilson's lunch for tomorrow was all the proof he needed.

"House, we need to talk. Sit down"

House sat.

"I've been watching you for weeks, now and I need to know. Are you destitute?"

Before House had time to answer, Wilson continued.

"You take twice the food at lunch that you used to and you are taking fewer meds. You spent all your money on partying, boozing and hookers after the break up with Cuddy. You fixed her house and now you have nothing. It serves you right, I suppose, but…."

House was stunned into silence. It would be the right time to mention the dog, but words failed him! He tried to look like a deer caught in the headlights and he pulled it off pretty well, if Wilson's expression was any indication.

"I…"

"You don't need to say anything, House. I know you're a proud man." comforted Wilson. "This has to be very difficult for you."

House was trying to find the words to confess, when the cat walked through the room. Wilson picked it up and said "Poor pussy."

"A loan of $2000 would get me through to my next paycheck." House had tears in his eyes, from holding back his laughter. Wilson needed to feel needed.


	5. Chapter 5

House and all characters associated with him do not belong to me. They belong to David Shore and perhaps other people. The dog, on the other hand does belong to me!

_**Finally, a new chapter! I really hope you enjoy it!**_

**The Dog** **5**

The dog had taken advantage of House's hospitality for about a month, now. Getting entangled in the man's legs and cane had been a completely fortuitous circumstance but it turned out better than any dog, even one as brilliant as he, could orchestrate. House reminded the canine of his previous owner. As a service dog, he had been responsible for an aging man who needed company more than help. Being riddled with arthritis, the owner needed help picking up things he dropped and needed help standing. His voice had been gruff with age and pain, but his touch was always gentle. House yelled and threatened, but his touch was always welcoming and kind. Another dog might have been confused by the disparity, but this one was well acquainted with that combination. It was familiar, thus good.

By now, the dog had House pretty well trained. Feedings were regular and plentiful, though sometimes unconventional. When House let the dog out, he was free to roam. A leash-free existence was a welcome change after the apartment bound life the canine had previously led. House had yet to get the correct name, but he was often very close. The dog cared more for House than House cared for the dog, but time would change that. Warmth, comfort and plenty was really all that mattered to the dog and those needs were being met in ways the dog had never imagined, that is, if dogs had any imagination at all.

House, on the other hand had plenty of imagination. It was evident in the vocabulary he used to cuss and discuss the dog. Not that House actually said much; this was a dog, after all so it wasn't much of a conversationalist. When House came through the door that evening, it was literally a welcome relief. As the dog flew through the door, House words were, "Fly, be free! Defecate!" The dog had every intention of doing all of the above. The beast would use the incontinence pads that House stole from the hospital, (in case he would be late getting home, by an hour….or a day), but he refused to crap in his own home. REFUSED! After a day and a half, the dog had strongly started to reconsider his position. Finally, House did return, though, and he made good his escape.

Before letting the dog back in, House ordered a pizza and took a shower. The warm water revitalized the doctor and by the time the delivery man knocked on the door, House had dried himself, pulled on an old raggedy pair of sweats, gotten two cans of beer from the refrigerator, and turned on the television. House tipped the delivery man well and returned to his living room with the pizza and the dog that had recognized the aroma of dinner from a block away. Starting to sit on the couch, the doctor sighed and went back to the kitchen. He retrieved a bowl and a plate and returned to his seat. House placed a piece of pizza on a plate and poured a can of beer into the bowl.

"Snatch, beg!"

The dog looked at House, annoyed by the command.

"I'm the master. You're the dog. Beg when I command you to beg."

Snatch rolled his eyes.

"I don't beg either. Good dog!" House placed the plate of pizza on the floor at his feet and the dog gobbled it in four bites.

"Hey, hey, hey! Manners!" House tossed another piece onto the dog's plate. "You have to share."

House ate a piece of the pizza in four bites. "Mmm…." House continued with some indistinguishable verbiage around his mouthful of pizza as he tossed the dog another piece. "The rest is mine; you're done." He placed the bowl of beer on the floor and the dog lapped it eagerly and waited for the remainder which House poured into the bowl.

The dog lay down at House's feet, resting his massive head on his paws. He was well fed and content. He burped loudly.

"You're welcome," responded House.

House started his second piece of pizza. He felt good. The first piece that he gobbled had taken the edge off his hunger, the shower had taken the edge off his pain, and the well fed dog at his feet had taken the edge off his conscience after having left the poor animal for a day and a half while he worked on a particularly difficult case. The Monster trucks were more entertaining than usual. This was very good.

House had just started his third piece of pizza when there was a knock on the door. Remy Hadley let herself in before there was time for House to move from his seat.

"You don't work for me anymore. Why are you here, instead of with your sexy, oh so shapely girlfriend?"

"I missed you; and there is no girlfriend. There has only ever been you. My boss. My friend. My muse." Thirteen smiled and sat down next to House. She eyed his shirtless body and then looked at House approvingly. You are aging very well. You look good." She ran a finger down his chest from the top of his sternum to his navel. "Very good." Wantonly, she checked him out again

House smiled slightly, uncertain of how to respond. "I…"

"Oh, look you have crumbs all down your front! Let me help you with that!" Starting at the waist of his sweats, she kissed every crumb she could find. If there was a smear of tomato sauce or a drip of beer she made sure to lick it thoroughly, erasing every evidence that it ever existed.

House, although embarrassed, never considered stopping her. It was nice, so nice to have this kind of attention after so long of having to live without it. The dog was his only companion…the dog….

House startled awake as the dog was starting to lick the last remnants of pizza from his lips.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own House, I wish I did, though

_**There is one more chapter, maybe two,** **left to write on this story.**_ _**The text seems hard to read, but I don't really know what to do about it. I think that you can increase the size of the text, though. **_

_**I want to thank everyone who reviews my story. Everyone has been so kind and encouraging. It really means a lot to me. Thanks again!**_

**The Dog 6**

**Cases were picking up as news that House had returned to PPTH began to circulate. As a matter of fact, it became clear that Cuddy had needed to keep a tight control over those who actually had access to House. Whereas, Cuddy restricted House to one patient at a time, after an initial concern that House would become overwhelmed and ineffective, Foreman let House carry up to three cases at once. This allowed Foreman to believe that he was needed on occasion and had to pitch in and offer help. House saw that Foreman needed to keep his mind active and so although he complained loudly about Foreman's interference and the fact that he wasn't a "real" doctor any more, but an administrator, there was always a file ready with the Dean's name on it. House was often at PPTH for days and would go home just long enough to let the dog out, feed it, and then shower and change.**

**Christmas was nearing and the dog was clearly lonely for House's company. Juggling cases was still new to House and although he was happier than he had been in ages, his mind and body were exhausted when the day was over. For once, all of House's cases ended at the same time and before he left it was announced to Foreman that he wouldn't be returning for at least a week. Foreman started to argue but noticed that without a puzzle breathing life into him, House looked tired….and old. House had never looked old to Foreman before, but it was clear that House's hard living was catching up to him. Foreman had always known that House lived hard. He smoked; he drank and had seen his fair share of hookers. House loved his music, his motorcycle and his friendship with Wilson. Foreman never knew from day to day how he felt about House, but he did know that when he took on the job of Dean of Medicine, and subsequently House, that he would be responsible for him in much the same way that he would be responsible for a wayward child. This wouldn't be a typical employer-employee relationship just as it hadn't been the first time around when the roles were essentially reversed and House had been Foreman's boss. The men knew and trusted each other and at that moment it worked to House's advantage. House might complain about being overworked, but he thrived on it, being unwilling to go for more than a day without a case. Yes, House badly needed rest.**

**"Go on home, House," responded Foreman, "I'll keep your team busy in the clinic or make sure they have a case that you won't need to become involved in."**

**"Or, you could give them a few days off to buy me a Christmas present."**

**Foreman laughed, "Duly noted, House!"**

**"And you didn't hear it from me." With that, House left Foreman's office and headed home.**

**Dog House Dog House Dog House Dog House Dog House**

**Stanch, (because the dog was becoming an unwavering friend), danced around House's feet as the man entered the threshold of his home. House had taken to bringing home steaks and other treats for the dog, (on Wilson's tab, of course), as peace offerings for being gone so much, and the dog was wondering what treasures were in store for tonight. House started to pop a couple of Vicodin, then just one, and then pocketed them both. Being home was enough and the pain wasn't that bad. He scratched the dog around the head and behind his ears and the dog knew that for the time House was there to stay. House let the dog out and then changed into sweats after a hot shower. By then, Stanch was ready to come in and keep House company as he fixed dinner.**

**At the hospital that day, the fragrance of fried chicken had filled the hospital and brought back memories of the fried chicken that his mother had made when he was a young boy. She always used bacon fat to fry the chicken and there was nothing better. Fluffy, light biscuits with butter and honey, along with green beans and corn completed the menu and House had tasted them all day. On the way home, the doctor had picked up the ingredients necessary to fulfill his desire for this favorite of meals and he was excited to now bring his dream to fruition. As the chicken fried, House and Stanch worked their way through the pound of bacon that House had needed to fry in order to have enough fat for frying the chicken. House learned that Stanch knew any number of tricks when there was bacon to be had. House made a game of not understanding the dog's wishes and then it would dance on its hind paws, or roll over, or speak. When House tired of these, he taught the dog to play dead and to limp. The dog was smart and it further reinforced the idea that this dog had been someone's service dog.**

**By the time the biscuits were in the oven, man and dog were covered with flour. Stanch was curious about the flour and so House had placed a couple of tablespoons of the white powder in a dish for the dog to check out. The sneeze that followed the sniff blew flour all over the kitchen. House would never have believed such a small amount of flour could travel so far if he hadn't seen it with his own eyes. He knew that he would need to do a better job of cleaning it up later, but for the time a quick once-over with the hand vac did the trick and kept the mess at bay.**

**Once the food was prepared, House took the food to their usual spot in front of the TV. House gave a plate to Stanch identical to his, except that the bones had been removed from the meat. House ate the liver and gave the dog the gizzard. With the enthusiasm that both men ate the organs you would have thought that they were getting dessert first! Cherry pie was dessert and House had stolen it from the cafeteria when he thought no one was looking. Wilson paid for it when House was out of sight.**

**Bellies were full and man and dog sat in companionable silence as they watched _It's a Wonderful Life._ House hated the sappy movie, but since the dog seemed to enjoy it, the doctor saw it through to the end. At midnight, as the credits were rolling, House's phone rang and immediately alerted House to the fact that it was the team calling.**

**"I don't want to hear about it," was House's greeting to the people he least wanted to hear from.**

**"Foreman is going to kill us." Park, given to violence, on occasion, knew that this wasn't true, but that House was fully capable of performing such an act if the reason for the call wasn't deemed worthy by him. "Really, he might!" she reinforced.**

**"Look, House, we told Foreman we could handle it and convinced him that we would have the patient diagnosed within the hour. Then she started puking blood."**

**"Please don't tell Foreman we called you. He made us promise we wouldn't." Park again.**

**"There is a way to resolve this. I'll hang up and you don't call back." With that, House turned off his phone. Guilt over actions such as that never entered the picture until House met the patient and he had no intention of meeting this one.**

**Within seconds, his home phone began to ring. House ignored it. The answering machine picked up and a new, yet familiar voice called out. "She's just thirteen and wants to be home for Christmas," Adams, no doubt.**

**"Then don't kill her and improve her odds!" House realized that since he hadn't picked up the phone, no one had heard his comment. He picked up the receiver and repeated his comment before hanging up.**

**Adams had said exactly the right thing to peak House's interest and so the next time the phone rang he answered immediately.**

**"Tell me what you know."**

**The team gave House a brief history. Nothing added up and the doctor realized that he needed to go in.**

**It wasn't fair to the dog and he knew it. Damn! He wasn't going to leave that dog alone again; he just couldn't.**

**House went to the closet and pulled out an old blue towel. He folded it in half and used a scalpel to cut slits in the towel. Two of the slits were at the edges of the towel and two were not more than an inch apart at the center.**

**House whistled for Stanch and House discovered that the dog had been intensely watching his actions all along. House used a tie that Wilson had given him ages ago to secure the towel around the dog's midsection. Without ceremony, House cut off the long ends of the tie and turned the tied ends of the towel so that they were on the underside of the dog. House looked at his handiwork and nodded. He untied Stanch and let him outside.**

**"Hurry up! We need to go!"**

**The dog yapped at House and returned just as House was finishing up his project. While the dog was gone, House had lettered the words SERVICE DOG on each side of the towel, and then he found a hideous Christmas tie to use as a leash.**

**Placing the "vest" on the dog created a remarkable change in the animal. It had been helpful to House, but House had never actually required the dog to perform its services in a formal manner. The second the dog felt the familiar weight on its back, it shifted into service dog mode. Automatically, Stanch moved to House's left and sat waiting for its instructions. House realized that if he were to be convincing at the hospital he needed to learn a few of the commands that the dog knew to respond to. Online, he found a list that suited his needs. As he spoke them, Stanch responded to the commands without hesitation. This was a _good_ dog. House grinned an uncharacteristic grin and with the commands firmly ensconced in his photographic memory, House headed out the door with the dog.**


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own House, David Shore does. The dog is all mine, though.

_**This is the final chapter to The Dog. I got House into the hospital and from there the story pretty well wrote itself. I hope you like it, I know I do.**_

_**Thanks again to everyone that has reviewed my story. I means the world to me!**_

**The Dog 7**

**As they traveled, the dog watched the scenery speed by through the windshield, its front paws planted firmly on the dashboard. It was obvious to House that this was a dog that loved to travel. The trip to the hospital was easy since most people were in for the night. House lamented the fact that he wasn't one of them. On the other hand, he still felt a thrill at the onset of a new case. He liked the mystery and he liked guiding the team to the answer. Almost always, he was the first one to solve the case. As long as the team wasn't too far off, he allowed them the time necessary to come to the same conclusion. Cameron had thought it unfair to withhold treatment from the patient once House had the answer, but he felt that it was more important for the team to have the time to learn from the process, provided the patient didn't die first!**

**House entered the hospital like a man on a mission. His only goal was to get in, cure the patient and get out. His determination was rewarded by an irate Foreman at his heels.**

**"House, what are you doing? Throwing a dirty blue towel with the words 'service dog' scrawled across it doesn't make that ugly mutt anything close to a service dog."**

**House ignored the irritant and continued to the elevators.**

**"What are you doing here, anyway?"**

**House got into the elevator and Foreman followed.**

**"Your team called you, didn't they? They told me they could handle it. I don't know why I believed them"**

**House exited the elevator when the door opened. Foreman followed.**

**Entering the conference room, House asked, "What have we got?"**

**His question was ignored by the stunned team looking at the very ugly dog.**

**"What is that hideous beast?" queried Taub.**

**"Foreman," House and Chase replied without missing a beat. A muffled giggle bubbled up from somewhere.**

**House looked to Park to begin as he sat down at the conference room table.**

**"The patient was admitted vomiting blood after participating in a band concert at school. She has been in and out of the hospital for months while the doctors have been trying to control her EE disease which was causing daily vomiting resulting in rapid weight loss. This has been recently stabilized, though."**

**"The blood work done in the ER was normal with the exception of a slightly elevated white count. The patient's mother said that an endoscopy done earlier in the week showed nothing abnormal beyond what was expected. The ER docs started her on fluids to prevent dehydration."**

**House sighed. "Scope her again. Look up and down this time."**

**With that, House commanded Stanch to "pull" and the dog grabbed the end of the cane and pulled House out of his seat. As House went to his office, Stanch heeled without a command.**

**After scratching the dog's head and behind his ears to thank him for his cooperation, House looked up to find that Adams had followed him into his office.**

**"So where did you get him?"**

**"He just turned up."**

**"Did you steal him? That would be low, even for you."**

**"Have you been taking Wilson lessons? No, I didn't steal him. I think the dog was just left behind when an elderly neighbor died. I'm taking him to the pound tomorrow."**

**"You are not. You've had that dog for a while, now. Did you train it?"**

**"No, it came with instructions attached to its collar. Go find something to do besides bothering me. I'm going to sleep." House stretched out in his recliner as Stanch looked to House for his next command. "Down." The dog lay down on the floor next to the chair.**

**"House, why don't you take the dog to see the patient? She's really discouraged and I think that the dog would be good therapy for her. If you like, I'll take the dog and you can stay here and rest."**

**"Go to Adams"**

**The dog rolled his eyes and laid his head on his paws.**

**"Good dog." House responded.**

**Adams stared at House until the doctor began to move again.**

**"Cane"**

**Stanch picked up the cane in his jaws and handed it to House handle first. House put his feet on the floor and at his command, Stanch pulled on his cane again helping the doctor to his feet. Adams was beginning to think that this really was House's dog and that he had been acquired legitimately.**

**"How long did you have to wait for him?"**

**"Weren't you watching? It was instantaneous." House knew what Adams was asking, but didn't care to be engaged her in conversation.**

**"House, the wait for a service dog is three to five years. You are really lucky to have that dog!"**

**Fortunately for House, Park arrived with news of the scope.**

**"That didn't take long," House said as Park entered his office.**

**"We found the source of the bleed immediately by looking up as you suggested. It was coming from her turbinate. The bleeding had stopped and it's scabbed over, already."**

**"A nose bleed; you called me back for a nose bleed?" House roared.**

**"She blew her nose in the ER and there was no blood!" Chase defended. The Aussie had followed Park into the room and close on his heels was Taub.**

**A low growl issued from the dog, causing voices to be lowered and House to be given the respect the dog thought he was due.**

**"As long as I'm up, I might as well go tell the patient that she doesn't need curing." House looked to the dog. "Heel" Man and beast left the office. The Christmas tie that House was using as a leash was dragging behind on the floor, forgotten and apparently unnecessary.**

**When House entered the room a pretty thirteen year old was sitting in bed reading The Grinch aloud to a younger child sitting beside her.**

**"Are you Dr. House? Thanks for coming in tonight." she smiled and the doctor felt his icy heart melt a bit. People didn't usually thank him. He'd not said anything so he hadn't managed to influence her negatively, yet.**

**"You got me out of my warm house for a nose bleed, young lady. A pretty smile and a thank you don't even come close to making up for that!" House's words were harsh, though the twinkle in his eyes belied them.**

**The younger child's eyes opened wide in awe and fear. It a tiny voice, she said, "Sissy, the Grinch!"**

**"You'd better believe it!" House responded with a Grinchy smile.**

**The older girl laughed and hugged her smaller sister. "He's not the Grinch, just look at his dog!" As the little girl looked over the edge of the bed at Stanch, realization dawned on the older girl's face. "A nose bleed?"**

**"The blood was coming from the inferior turbinate and going straight down your throat. The membranes were probably dry and cracked. Go home, have Christmas and don't come back."**

**"Are you sure he isn't the Grinch?" the little sister asked, still responding to House's tone of voice and his words.**

**"Positive! Didn't you just hear him say that I could go home for Christmas?"**

**The little girl nodded, still unconvinced. "What's his name?"**

**"It changes. He doesn't really have a name. He isn't my dog. Where are your parents?"**

**The older girl filled in the blank. "I sent them to the cafeteria for coffee. I was tired of watching them hover."**

**"I get that. I have a friend who's the same way."**

**Curiosity over the dog had made the little girl forget her apprehension over House. "I'm Maggie! She's Evvie! Can we pet your dog?"**

**"Jump on the bed!" House encouraged the dog. Stanch leapt up and using his back paws scrambled onto the bed.**

**The girls patted and scratched and loved on the dog causing the Stanch to wriggle with glee.**

**"He's a service dog! It takes a while to get one of these! You are really lucky," commented Evvie casually to House.**

**"He's mine; you can't have him! Not for a nose bleed and a messed up esophagus. My limp beats that any day!"**

**"What about Metachromatic Leukodystrophy?"**

**"You don't have that."**

**"But Maggie does. We've known for about six months, now."**

**"I'm gonna die!" The little girl clearly had no real idea of what that meant. "I can't be fixed."**

**"No, you can't confirmed House."**

**The older girl buried her head in Stanch's neck to hide the tears that she was shedding for her sister.**

**House sighed and took Maggie's tiny face in his hands. "If I give him to you, I'm going to want him back when you're done with him, okay?" Blue eyes studied blue eyes as the girls' parents walked in. "I mean it."**

**The family stood speechless as House walked from the room. From behind him House heard the father say. "Thank you. We'll see that he gets back to you."**

**House nodded once as he kept walking.**

**"I'm counting on it."**


End file.
